Frostbite
by BloodFlavoredGummiBears
Summary: PART 1 OF THE HOT AND COLD SERIES X-OVER: SKY HIGH AND X-MEN WarrenOC Emma Drake, the daughter of Sahdow-cat and Iceman, starts her senior year at Sky High, but will a new baddie and relationship issues ruin her last year?
1. Cold

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sky High, any Super!references or X-men, only ideas... If I did I'd have Warren and Remy as SLAVES! MWAHAHAHA..._

* * *

**FROSTBITE**

**Chapter One**

Why is God so evil?

I mean hello, he gave my mother the great idea of sticking me into a school that teaches superheroes… super-stuff. I may be the daughter of Shadow-cat and Iceman but good God! I'm being treated like I'm made of china or infected with the plague! Of course this is my first day as a senior and I have to say, somebody (the coach) needs longer and less tight pants. What was with that anyway? Jeez, and I thought Piotr was weird. But of course here I am, being inducted into the flawed system that is the hierarchy of this particular school. At least I still had the possibility of going to the Institute…

"Name?"

"Emma Drake." I heard whispers from the kids, so my parents were heroes for the super-race and are, like, the talk of the town 24/7, no biggie right? WRONG!

"Power?"

"Ice and cold manipulation, hydrokinetics, and intangibility."

"Alright… Flamethrower." He said pulling out a stopwatch and clicked the button when the large machine descended from the ceiling. I went to ice mode and my body became a moving, living piece of ice. I got down on one knee, positioned my hands with my wrists pressing on each other while my hands were open and a large stream of ice soared at the flamethrower, effectively coating the nozzle in thick ice and frost. I powered down from my ice mode and stood, alert and ready for anything. "Car." He called and I went intangible as the car crashed down, I walked forward and when the car was out of my body I went solid again. "Hero." The car was lifted and I walked off the platform.

* * *

Lunch, why did God make lunch so awkward for new kids, I mean really, does he not have anything better to do than to embarrass us? I looked around for open seats, but most were taken. Then I saw it, the silver lining in this storm cloud called school, an empty table! I fast-walked casually to it and sat down… right when someone my total opposite sat down across from me. Right when my day was going good. He was obviously a pyro, seeing as he was all moody and his clothes were red and black. Does everyone have a color scheme here? I really shouldn't be talking, since I wear black and blue everyday.

"Move." He said; one simple little word. I rolled my eyes and looked around; everywhere else was booked up with friends talking and laughing… Where's Jubilation when you need her? The whole cafeteria was quiet except for a whisper from some green girl about a guy named Warren and 'getting into a fight again'.

"To where, the restroom? Your name isn't not on the table, so why should I? We live in a free country and I don't believe there is a little part of the continent that is Pyro-pia!" I said before he stood up and his arms ignited… Now I know what dad and Pyro went through. I smiled, 'this was going to be fun' went through my head, got up and powered up, my body and clothes becoming ice. "Bring it Fire Lad." I said motioning him to try and get me. He charged and I went intangible and he went through me. "Hmm, that felt weird." I sighed before going solid and throwing a quick ice blast in his direction. It froze the back of his waist down since he was stuck in the wall still. "You need to _chill_ dude." I laughed before he sent a fireball at me. I jumped up, just like Jubilee taught me and did a back-flip in the air before falling gracefully into my feet, just as another fireball hit me square in the chest. I flew back, and in the process powered down and became flesh and bone again. I hit the wall hard, and I heard a few bones snap or crack. Pyro-kid stomped up to me, holding in his hand a fireball hot enough to burn me alive and let me suffer in pain afterwards for the rest of my short life before dying. Having an ice manipulating father with a pyrokinetic archenemy teaches you a few things about fire and pyrokinetics. I started whispering my Last Rites… What? It's not my fault that Rouge and her southern philosophy helped raise me! Not that I just don't love my Auntie Marie and Uncle Remy… Anyway, just before I met my fiery and painful end, I looked up at Fire Lad and saw Principal Powers standing there, not exactly looking happy. "Thank God and all his angels." I whispered as I felt two pairs of hands help me up. One belonged to the green girl, and the other belonged to All American Lad, he wore way too much red, white, and blue for my taste. Principle Powers escorted Fire Lad to her office while I went to the nurse for my broken bones… Okay, my spine was fractured and broken in numerous places but eh.

"Here dearie." The old lady with super X-ray vision said handing me a grape lollipop. "We'll get you to Saint Clark's soon so the real doctors can look at your back." She walked out and I sighed, longing to lie down on my back and count those weird dark marks on the ceiling like I usually do when I'm in an office of medical people... God do I sound lame.

"I'm Layla Williams." Hippie Green Girl said smiling. I couldn't help but smile back. "And this is my boyfriend, Will Stronghold." She said motioning to All American Lad sitting down patiently on the other side of the small room. "What's your name?"

"Emma, Emma Drake. I'm a senior." I said quietly. Apparently my hairline fracture in my jaw got a bit bigger during the collision with the wall. "My host family is so gonna get pissed when they hear about the fight."

"Who's your host family?" Layla asked looking down at me while I lay hurting on an examining couch thing. I won't say examining table because that would imply I'm dead. I'm not though, thank you very much. I looked up at the hippie and sighed.

"The Commander and Jet-stream. Will, you kinda remind me of them… Did your parents ever drop you off at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning?" I asked.

"Yeah… When I was little and they'd go out of the country… Whoa, Vicky, is that you?" Will asked getting up and grabbing my dangling right hand. There, on the back of my wrist was a scar from when I scrapped it against a tree my friend Willie and I played in back when we were five. He always thought I had bugs crawling in me afterwards. "Yep, it is you!" He went to hug me but when he remembered I had to lie on my stomach, he gently messed with my hair. I shook my blonde hair and it got messier and curlier.

"So you're a super now? Who'd you take after, Josie or Steve?"

"Both actually. I'm a weird child." He said trying to fix my hair for me. He failed horribly and Layla intervened long enough to fix my hair back into its overly dramatic curliness. "So you got Iceman's powers? Cool… I mean cold." He joked. I chuckled at his silly attempt at humor, but I ended up gasping from my spine fragments trying to pierce my lungs. "Hey you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. You and I are in the same boat though Willie, I got Shadow-cat's powers too." I decided enough was enough of lying around and doing absolutely nothing while Willie and his gal-pal felt bad for me. I calmed any bad chi I had against Fire Lad and thought of every crack and broken piece of spine in me and felt them freeze over or be stuck into place by ice. Soon I felt a thin layer of ice over my spine acting as metal pins and discs would, though it bent like normal and wasn't pain. I sat up and stretched, feeling my bones and muscles move and fit back into place. Layla grabbed my arm, trying to get me to lie back down but when I explained what I did and Nurse Spex checked if I forgot anything, they let me out and told me to go see the family super-doctor as soon as possible. My family doc was Jean or Logan… and then my parents would find out about the fight…eep! "Hey Willie, can I go see your parent's doc? Mom and Dad would make me a Popsicle if they found out about me fighting. I'll pay and everything!" Since I lived in New York with Mom and Dad at the Institute, and I'm now in sunny California, I was stuck with a host family and in need of a job. I had a bit saved up but I wanted to spend it on a Homecoming dance, but a doctor's visit about my health was way more worth it. As we walked out of the school, I saw Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold waiting with Fire Lad, the principle and a very pretty Asian woman, who could be Fire Lad's mom.

"Emma! You're okay!" Mr. Stronghold said running up to hug me but I let him pass right through, not willing to hurt any other major bones. "Emma?"

"Sorry Uncle Steve, but my spine is totally destroyed and I had to temporarily put an ice cast around it. No more hugs from you or Junior for a while now." Will rolled his eyes at the names I call him, but Will is just too boring, even though the name Willie belongs to a wet finger in someone's ear.

"Why'd you get into a fight sweetie?" Mrs. Stronghold said walking up to us and giving me a gentle hug and a kiss on both cheeks. I wiped away the lipstick marks and glared at Fire Lad. He shot one right back. I looked up and saw the curiously defensive faces of the elder Strongholds and knew the truth would be best. That look they had on when I got in trouble is why Mom and Dad chose them as my guardians if anything should happen.

"I was invoking my right to the freedom of sitting at a completely empty table that Fire Lad over there didn't want to share." I turned to said pyro. "You don't need to be so mean about wanting space, you could have asked nicely, I would have moved to the other end. Didn't need to ruin my spine for it either." I sighed. I knew I had the numbers on my side; people who instigate fights rarely got any real back-up. That's why villains go as lawyers, also so they can be evil 24/7.

"Is that true Warren? This is a turn for the worse and you were doing so well these past years. Steve," The Asian woman said walking over with Warren AKA Fire Lad in tow. Will stood in front of me and blocked the glares Warren was trying to give off. "Your boy did wonders on Warren's attitude, could I send Warren over everyday after school-"

"Whoa, hold on there ma'm… I'm staying with the Strongholds and they don't need more than one elementalist there, let alone total opposites on the same premises. School will be bad enough with that crazy destructive son of yours there-" I felt Will's hand go to my mouth and saw smoke come off Warren.

"Sorry Mrs. Peace, Emma's a bit angry right now. She doesn't know what she's saying." I bit Will for that remark but I was still silenced. I shot him a glare that said his ass was mine when we got home. I heard him swallow saliva and smirked behind his hand. If I only knew them what was going to happen.

* * *

It was Saturday and I had lived through the week, thank God. Remy sent me a pack of Tarot cards with pictures of my friends and family (Ironically he was the Fool and my parents were the Lovers, Rouge's idea no doubt) as a gift for living through the first week. He was the only one who knew about the fight at the Institute, since I knew Rouge would tell Mom and Dad. Will still had his ass (for a hat) and I had made friends with the rest of his group, even Zach's unsubtle flirting was starting to dull from annoyance to the occasional laugh. We were all going to the Chinese restaurant, the Paper Lantern, in town to celebrate my recovery, since the ice brace kept everything intact until I could get a blood transfusion with Logan or my boyfriend Jay. I couldn't partake in gym, but I still had to go to school. When our waiter came I was in the middle of reading Maj and Zach's relationship. When I whistled in atsonishment at the couple's future, everyone looked at me. I felt their gaze and looked up to see (DUN, DUN, DUN!) Warren Peace, my new archenemy/acquaintance. He was wearing a black tank with a red dragon on it, jeans, black sneakers, an apron and his normal leather cuffs. His hair was tied back so I could see his rugged features but I wouldn't let his looks get the best of me and make me a goopy mess. I had Jay to think about anyway. When I glanced down at the Lovers card that had shown up in the spread, I saw myself and Jay, just after we became best friends. We were hugging, but it looked like he was trying to protect me from the camera with his wings. I picked up the card and started turning it, watching it turn from my parents to Jay and I. "Hey, Emma! What are you getting?" Warren yelled and I snapped out of my trance.

"Oh, pork chow mein please." I got up and walked outside, pulling out my cell phone and dialing Jay's number.

"Hello?" His brother, Sam AKA Cannonball, answered. He sounded groggy and I remembered we were a few hours behind the East Coast.

"Hey Sam, is Jay there?" I asked beginning to get antsy. Jay always answered his phone…

"Nah, he's out with his girlfriend- Damn I shouldn't had said that. Emma, he's been meanin' to talk to ya about that long distance thing you guys had going on but he never got the courage… You mean a lot to me and the others, but he lost out on a good damn thing, so don't hesitate to call us to check up on the others." Sam was such a good guy, and I agreed I'd call him later after he swore he'd yell at Jay for me. I sighed and felt myself fall on my butt. I hid my face in my hands and cried for a few good minutes before the sky joined in on the tear fest. I heard the door open and looked up to see Warren looking down at me. I quickly dried my tears and got up to go back in but Warren guided me to the bench outside. This change of attitude from Fire Lad scared me for a second, but them I remembered that fire may burn but it also sooths and warms.

"What's wrong?" He asked with his warm hands on my bare shoulders. It felt nice, but I knew I'd have to tell him of my bad luck. I sighed and turned away, letting a frozen tear fall down my face, leaving a light dusting of frost in it's wake.

"My boyfriend's been cheating on me. I have no idea how long or with whom but… I don't see why. At the end of the year I'd be home, with him, probably being in more in love then we- I was. Who knows what the hell he thought we were… Guys with wings are such asses." I sighed. Warren pulled me closer and he somewhat hugged me.

"Most guys are asses when it comes to girls. I had a girlfriend like you, Anastasia Winters. We didn't know each other but during freshman year after we saved the world and crap, she powered up and her whole hand became like yours does, only more snow, and I powered up and we held hands and we just canceled each other out." He said that all like it didn't matter, when I knew he was really talking from the heart, telling me about something he probably didn't tell anyone who wasn't there to see it.

"Foreshadowing much?" I laughed. "But you and her, you guys were nothing like Jay and I, I mean we started really dating a year ago but we had plans… I'd work on getting a Ph. D. while he'd stay home and take care of the two kids I'd have had before I turned 26. I die at the good old age of 109 and he'd rip off his wings and die later that year." I looked over at Fire Pants and saw his smirk and heard the chuckles. I went to hit him with an ice covered hand but he caught it and powered up, melting the ice and turning my hand back to normal. He held my hand so gently, so kindly, that it was… strange to say the least. I looked at him and he seemed to suddenly return to bad-ass mode.

"Tell anyone about this and I swear I'll roast you were you stand." He threatened and I smirked.

"YOU tell anyone about this and I'll make it so you'll slowly freeze from the inside out until you can be made into ice-cubes." I said smiling and got up and walked back in, but not before having Warren burn the forsaken Lovers card. I could always ask Remy for a normal one of my parents later anyway.


	2. Icy Hot

**A/N**: Hello and welcome to **CHAPTER TWO** of **FROSTBITE**. Thanks for all the favs, alerts, reviews and support. Because of you guys I actually wrote this up in like two days. so this chappy is dedicated to: **ToraNoKo123**, **Ice Reader129**, **Bdbelley**, and **innocent as far as you know**.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but Emma and Pyre. Sorry!

* * *

**FROSTBITE**

**CHAPTER TWO**

It had been a week since I had given Warren the card to burn. Remy sent back another, normal one, after I told him about the whole Jay issue, but I'm still ignoring the portable pyre. It's going to be really awkward with the whole 'Mr. Anti-social comforted Ms. Perfect' thing that went on. Yes, many people consider me perfect, but I know I'm full of mistakes and the like. Hell, I'm an oops baby! Anyway, Mr. Medulla said that thanks to half of the classes failing grades, we are assigned partners. Since most of my wonderful buddies are actually passing the class, I have a good chance of being with one of them. I absentmindedly chewed on the end of my pen as I drew my X-suit. Yes, I have an X-suit, be jealous. Also, I got my back checked out for free. It'll be fine in a few days, in case you were wondering.

"Mr. Stronghold, you and Miss Williams will be together." Willie and (his future wife) Layla moved to sit next to each other. I didn't pay much attention to Medulla calling out names. I caught that Zac got stuck with Ethan and Majenta was stuck with some bright peppy guy named Arty. I felt so bad for him. As I continued drawing my X-suit, it ended up turning into Ms. Grey from all the pictures I saw of her pre-Stryker. I turned the page and began on drawing my old P.E. teacher, Logan, when I heard someone plop down next to me. I turned as saw Mr. Anti-social himself was sitting next to me and dutifully taking notes like a good little boy.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" I whispered as Medulla went on about the anatomy of a death ray. He said nothing in reply but handed me a note with quick-scribbled handwriting.

**We're partners. Weren't you paying attention? **I glared at Warren. I do believe he was insulting my intelligence, but then again I'm the one almost failing the class.

_Unfortunately no, otherwise I would have requested another partner._ I wrote and slid the note over to Warren. I started taking notes over my uncompleted Logan sketch. Warren placed the note between us.

**What the hell is wrong with you?** I wanted to tell him off, but I simply wrote:

_Lots of things._

**Elaborate.**

_No._

**Why not?**

_Because I don't want to, so can it and start taking notes or Medulla will rant at you. His voice is annoying enough, thank you._

**True.** We both began our notes again. About half an hour later the bell rang. I quickly put all my things in my backpack and walked out of the class and to my locker. I opened it by kicking it, since my lock was broken. Inside were pictures from my life. There were pictures of me and my parents at the hospital (Layla thought I was adorable when I was a baby) and while I was growing up (most of those were me and Will). Some were from Jubilee's enormous scrapbook which were sometimes from class with Professor X, some from last Christmas when we skated in the fountain, and even when we went to Florida for my 16th birthday (Zac wolf whistled when he saw those, Majenta promptly hit him). A small white board was stuck to the door of my locker and on it were homework assignments and what was for dinner that day (Josie's way of torturing us, she refused to let me cook for Steve and Will). I quickly erased meatloaf and added in macaroni and cheese before grabbing my theory of flight paper for Mrs. Saunders-Hall, my Superhero Development teacher. When I closed my locker, who should be there? Warren.

"Stalker much?" I said putting the paper in my backpack. I quickly zipped it up and started walking off to class. Warren didn't leave my side, sadly. "What?"

"When can I come over?" My head whipped over in his direction in a flash (more like the Flash). I must have been giving him my 'I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that, I'm being dense' look, because he actually thought he had to explain himself. "For tutoring."

"I don't need tutoring." I said flatly and increased my speed, but he stayed by my side. Damn him and his speed.

"You're failing the class."

"Then I'll get Will to help me."

"Will's failing the class."

"Then I'll get Layla to help me when she comes over… if they're not macking it up on Willie's bed." I shuddered at the mere thought. "That would be disturbing."

"Why?" Warren now had the 'I'm dense, explain you're vast knowledge to me' face.

"For your information, Willie and I have been friends since we were three years old. Seeing him make out with a girl I've known about since I was around eight is really, REALLY weird." I said.

"No, why ask her when you've got me?" Warren is REALLY dense isn't he?

"You're really dense you know that, right?"

"Why would I be dense?"

"When a guy comforts a girl because her boyfriend's cheating on her, it's supposed to awkward, not annoying, afterward. Especially if that guy is you and that girl is me!" I explained trying to keep my cool. God do I love puns. I pretty much ran to my Superhero Development class and slammed the door in his face. Luckily he didn't have class with me.

* * *

Since Superhero Development 401 is for, well, developing your superhero identity, most people get stuck with others with their same powers. There was just one other hydrokinetic with ice powers in our class, I was stuck with Warren's ex, Anastasia Winters. Her mom was Endless Winter all those years ago, but now she's retired. James Winters, her dad, is a professor at Maxville Tech and a normal. Anastasia said she didn't get her powers as early as I did (five, FYI) but she got them just before starting at Sky High. Anyway, Anastasia was already in class waiting for Mrs. Saunders-Hall.

"Hey Em." She greeted casually. Even after hearing about her and Warren's relationship and my uneasiness about hanging out with both of them, I still talked to her. She was texting on her cell when I walked in but she had put it back into her skirt pocket. I still don't see how she could wear skirts all the time.

"Hey Ana. How Ron?" Ron was her current boyfriend. He has six arms. I know, it's weird. She shrugged and went on to scribbling something on her notebook. Obviously they weren't talking. "Oh, not talking?"

"No, he moved to New York. He's trying to get into the X-Academy." Ah, the X-Academy. X-Academy is for mutants and their kids who went to Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, plus any super who has strong powers. Six arms isn't going to get him into the Academy. I voiced this concern to Anastasia, who merely nodded before beginning to rant. "I know, right. You have a better chance in getting in than all of us lowly Sky High seniors. You're parents pretty much set up the current X-men." Oh no, she's going to go all 'All-mighty Emma, you are better then all of us!' on me, isn't she? "I mean, you have already been through all the training and such, and you know all the current X-men. You should be one!"

"Mom and Dad requested an age limit when I was born. I can't get on the team until I'm twenty. No one can." I said. Anastasia nodded again before I heard the door open. Warren was still leaning on a wall outside (probably to scared to try to talk to me with Anastasia in the same room without back-up) but Selena, a witch-like super, popped her head in.

"Ana, Emma." She greeted. We both nodded our heads at the same time in greeting. "Mrs. Hall isn't in today, you have to join the anger management class." Anger management class was a code name for the other elemental Superhero development class. Nearly everyone in there had fire based powers. Goody. We both rolled our eyes and slapped our papers on Mrs. Saunders-Hall's desk and walked out of the class carrying our stuff. Warren decided now was a good time to talk to me.

"What the hell is wrong with you Fridge?" He said. "Just because I talked to you about your ass of an ex doesn't mean you can ignore me." I tried to ignore him, but Anastasia, my hero, intervened.

"Back off War. Maybe she doesn't want to get to close to anyone since she's still a bit sore from the break up."

"Like you were? You were on Six-Arms in a day after we broke up."

"You were the one who couldn't get over it! I broke up with you, remember?" Whoa, wait a second, WHAT? From the small amount of info Warren gave me, I thought HE broke up with her! I had stopped mid-step and listened to them bicker.

"Just leave me alone Anastasia." Warren said sourly, back into Mr. Anti-social mode. "I was trying to talk to Emma, but if this is how she responds, sending her icy hell-bitch after me, then never mind. I'll see you two whenever." Warren went to stalk off. The warning bell had rung somewhere in his little Anti-social mode, so we ran down the hall and got to Mr. Allerdyce's class before we were late.

* * *

"What was wrong with Warren? During lunch he was, well…" Will started as we were walking home. He and Layla held hands as they walked while I just walked behind them, pretending to gag when it way to cutesy to handle.

"He was being Warren, nothing to worry about." I sighed. Will nodded in agreement and we all kept quiet until we got to the Stronghold residence. Outside was what I assumed was the motorcycle of one of Steve and Josie's old super-friends. Layla and Will looked a bit pale but I didn't bother. I walked up to the front door, unlocked it with my key, and opened it. "Uncle Steve, Aunt Josie?" I called. We set our bags down on the couch and got out our Mad Science work.

"We're in the kitchen Emma!" Steve called rather seriously. I walked in and immediately saw the evil Warren sitting at the table eating. "Would you like to explain your D minus in Mad Science?" Steve said. His wife was giving me the 'mom look' and Steve was trying to pull of the 'dad glare'.

"I do clearly remember stating that I can't understand Mad Science for the life of me." I said, trying to make up an excuse. "I mean, what's the difference between rays and beams and when is that going to help when you are being attacked by your archenemy? I mean really?" I threw up my hands. "Dad never knew the difference between beams and rays and he's defeated Pyro and his wife numerous times before they changed sides."

"They changed sides?" Steve asked, before Josie hit him. "What? Oh. Emma, you know this is important."

"Yeah, that's why Layla-"

"Warren." Josie intervened. Unfortunately I get confused easily.

"Warren is going to help me… wait. Aw man." I pouted and crossed my arms. "Fine." I glared at Warren and went back out to the living room and proceeded to open my book and skim through it to find something I didn't understand but because of my anger the book began freezing over. When Warren walked out I slammed the book down on the table and got up. "I can't believe you, you'd tell them about something this stupid?!" I wanted so bad to slap him right then and there. "Get out!"

"Emmy-" Will began to say but I was already pelting Warren with ice.

"Get out Warren!" I yelled as he got out the front door. "I'll see you tomorrow!" I slammed the door as he got on his motorcycle and drove off. I huffed and went to my room, leaving my thawing book on the table and a confused gaggle of supers downstairs.

Slamming my door, I sat on my bed and looked at the picture of my parents. It was when I was five and we were having a picnic with Pyro, his wife and their daughter, Pyre. Literally, her name is Pyre. Will was there too, and we three midgets were eating from the same slice of watermelon. We were so cute back then. Pyre's still a close friend, but she had inherited her grandfather's, Magneto, powers (contrary to popular belief) and went off to learn from him when she turned thirteen. We still write to each other though. Which reminds me…

_Firepit,_

_Hey, what's up? Everything's okay here in Cali, but back at the Institute everything's not sunshine and sunflowers. Jay's been cheating on me. Yes, I know that you'll 'OMG' all over that, but don't worry; I'm over him and his big fluffy wings. He can sleep with Jubilee for all I care; actually he can't because I'd care. Anyway there's this 'hunkalious' (your words, not mine) guy named Warren Peace who, I guess you could call my acquaintance, comforted me when I found out. Now he thinks we're all fine and dandy because he shared this little tiny bit of his life with me, when I almost literally cried on his shoulder out of the sting of betrayal! I mean he can be nice, but then today, during school, he got told off by his ex and turned scary cold. Like me-powered-up-in-the-coldest-place-in-the-world cold. And then he tells Steve and Josie about my D minus in Mad Science (where are you when I need you for tutoring!) and since god forbids me from being happy he is also my partner since I'm near failing. Plus he thinks that just because he is super hot, no pun intended, and just plain (insert some synonym for hot here) that he can be all mood-swingy on me! What do I do?_

_Loves,_

_Frostbite_

After I finished writing Pyre her letter, I put it on my nightstand and wrote myself a note to send it with the mail when I'm good and ready. After getting ready for bed and avoiding every other occupant of the house, I went to bed. I felt that tomorrow would be very hectic.

Long story short, I was right.

For once.


End file.
